Douleur et Désir
by Emeraude noire
Summary: *Traduction* Merlin est enfermé dans un cercle vicieux de violence, de douleur sans fin et d'humiliation. Gauvain peut-il le sauver des tendances sadiques de son maîtres? Slash. Dark!Arthur/Merlin, Non/con. Gauvain/Merlin.
1. Douleur

**Titre :_ Douleur et Désir  
_**

**Titre original :_ Pain and Desire  
_**

**Auteur :cugi-terl  
**

**Genre :Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : M  
**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. **

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Douleur**_

Merlin était dans la chambre d'Arthur en train de mettre la table, quand il entendit des pas fermes s'approcher dans le couloir. Son cœur se serra une fois de douleur et il eut une sensation urgente de nausée qui arriva mais il prit une profonde inspiration et se força à rester calme. Quand Arthur entra, il fit un pas vers la table immaculée et s'inclina devant Arthur.

Arthur entra sans dire un mot et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Merlin avant de s'asseoir pour manger. Il attaqua sa nourriture avec une férocité de loup. Après un longue journée d'entraînement, il avait la dalle. Habituellement, après une longue journée d'entraînement, la nourriture n'était pas la seule chose pour laquelle il avait aussi faim. Alors, Merlin resta à l'écart, essayant de rester aussi silencieux qu'une souris et de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, et priant silencieusement qu'Arthur ne lui demande pas de rester. Pas ce soir, pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait la nuit dernière.

Merlin frotta son poignet droit distraitement alors qu'il se rappelait de ce moment-là. Une fois qu'il réalisa ce qu'il faisait, il laissa tomber rapidement son bras et les serra dans son dos. Ce ne serai pas une bonne idée pour Arthur de voir Merlin être « ingrat », comme il le disait.

Alors qu'Arthur était en train de dévorer sa nourriture et d'avaler une grande gorgée de son vin, Merlin songea à comment il avait fini dans cette situation. La première fois qu'il était devenu le serviteur d'Arthur, il avait aimé Arthur. Bien sûr, c'était un idiot, toujours arrogant et complètement irritant, mais Merlin pensait que c'était un bon prince; il semblait de se soucier profondément de son peuple. Merlin avait même commencé à avoir de l'affection pour lui, il pouvait maintenant voir que c'était juste un coup de cœur enfantin.

Quand Arthur lui demanda de rester la première fois, il sentit de l'excitation arriver à cette perspective. Il se sentait même plein d'espoir et flatté. Comment le l'imbécile qu'il était pouvait attendre de l'amour d'un tel homme.

« Merlin » hurla Arthur et Merlin sauta de sa place pour nettoyer la table. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer avec anticipation, se demandant s'il allait le lui demander ou non. Alors qu'il mettait la dernière assiette sur le plateau, il entendit Arthur l'appeler encore une fois.

Il se retourna pour voir Arthur nu devant le lit, caressant langoureusement sa bite déjà à moitié dure. Merlin sentit son cœur bondir dans un puit sans fond. Il déglutit difficilement et garda ses yeux aussi grand qu'il pouvait pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Arthur lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il s'agenouille devant lui. Merlin contraint de le faire, sans hésitation, ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir plus d'ecchymoses.

Alors qu'il se trouva lui même en face de l'entrejambe d'Arthur, celui-ci retira sa main et effleura légèrement la tête de Merlin. Il prit timidement la bite d'Arthur dans sa bouche et entendit le prince pousser un gémissement. C'était un bon signe, si Arthur était content, alors il serait relativement bien, même si cette règle n'était pas toujours vraie bien sûr.

Merlin se concentra sur le besoin tendu d'Arthur comme il l'avait toujours fait, qu'il suçait assidûment. Sa langue s'enroulant autour, avec beaucoup d'ardeur, ses mains se déplacèrent pour prendre en coupe les boules d'Arthur comme il savait qu'Arthur aimé. Il continua à les masser légèrement pendant qu'il continuait à sucer la dure érection d'Arthur. Sa langue léchait sur toute la longueur et suça le gland. Il pouvait sentir Arthur augmenter durement et largement dans sa bouche. Arthur respira avec difficulté au dessus de sa tête. Soudainement, la main d'Arthur saisit ses cheveux et prit le contrôle de sa tête. Merlin essaya de se relaxer, il savait ce qui allait arriver et il ne voulait pas le rendre pire pour lui même.

Arthur commença à baiser sa bouche brutalement, gardant sa tête en place, en lui tenant les cheveux douloureusement. Merlin essaya de se concentrer pour détendre sa gorge alors qu'en même temps il massait les couilles de sa Majesté. Arthur gémissait bruyamment et faisait des vas et vient dans la bouche de Merlin jusqu'à ce que le rythme devienne déformé et qu'il vienne dans un gémissement. Merlin refoula sa nausée et avala le semence d'Arthur jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il relâcha ensuite ses boules.

Arthur se recula et poussa un soupir satisfait. Il mit ensuite son pantalon de nuit. « Ce sera tout pour ce soir » dit-il enfin. Merlin sentit un poids tomber sur ses épaules, il s'en tire à bon compte ce soir. Il se dépêcha de se relever et se dirigea vers la porte quand Arthur l'appela encore une fois. Il se sentit perdre tout son sang froid et s'effondra sur lui même.

« Tu as oublié le plateau » ajouta Arthur d'un ton serein. Merlin soupira de soulagement, il attrapa le plateau et se précipita dehors, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Ce n'est qu'une fois que la porte est totalement refermée, qu'il pouvait se détendre et qu'il laissa ses larmes couler. Il se donna un instant pour pleurer à cause de l'injustice de la situation et de la douleur qu'Arthur lui causait. Et puis, prenant une autre souffle, il alla déposer la plateau d'Arthur.

* * *

_**A suivre... :)**_


	2. Espoir

_**Chapitre 2 : Espoir**_

Gauvain était tout juste de retour chez lui après avoir prit du bon temps au bar. Alors qu'il venait de tourner dans le couloir où se trouvait les appartements d'Arthur, un peu surexcité et éméché, il se stoppa au son d'un bruit de sanglots à peine audible. Il lança un regard dans le coin pour voir Merlin appuyé contre la porte, semblant misérable et faisait plus petit même que ce qu'il faisait d'habitude, avec des larmes tombant sur son plateau remplit d'assiettes sales qu'il tenait. Alors que les larmes faisaient de petits bruits de cliquetis, Gauvain sentit son cœur se briser.

Il avait toujours adoré le serviteur. Merlin était son ami, mais plus ce que Gauvain savait qu'il ne pouvait plus seulement voir Merlin comme un ami depuis un certain temps maintenant. Il aurait fait un mouvement maintenant mais il faisait attention à son amitié qu'il y avait trop de risque à ruiner. En plus, Merlin semblait si innocent et en dehors de ce monde, quelque fois, que Gauvain se sentait coupable de ses pensées lubriques.

Il regarda Merlin pendant un petit moment et puis brusquement Merlin s'arrêta de lui même de pleurer et commença à marcher dans le couloir, dans la direction opposé de celle où Gauvain se cachait. L'homme était beaucoup plus robuste que la plupart lui donnaient comme réputation, réalisa Gauvain.

Il attendit jusqu'à ce que le dos de Merlin disparaisse du coin du couloir et reprit sa marche. Il se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Arthur, ce qui l'a fait pleurer. Arthur pouvait être dur parfois, mais Gauvain ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il pouvait faire du mal à son serviteur.

Gauvain avait remarqué que Merlin était pensif et réservé la plupart du temps. Il ne se permettait que rarement de sortir de sa coquille et de plaisanter avec Gauvain, éclairant son visage avec ce beau sourire. Gauvain aimait faire rire Merlin, il savourait ces petits moments qu'ils avaient ensemble.

Et maintenant, Arthur faisait pleurer Merlin, pensa Gauvain avec un froncement de sourcils. Il sentit une pointe de colère parce qu'Arthur ait blessé son... Non, pas du tout le sien. Merlin était juste un ami; il n'avait aucun droit spécial sur lui.

Gauvain s'est finalement rendu dans sa chambre et entra en soupirant intérieurement avec nostalgie.

XxXxX

Le lendemain, après l'entraînement, Gauvain chercha Merlin, quand il trouva ce dernier était en train de polir une armure.

« Hey » s'exclama Gauvain, se laissant tomber à côté Merlin.

« Salut », répondit Merlin, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Gauvain sourit en retour. « Alors, est-ce qu'Arthur t'a surchargé, ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu. »

Merlin frémit à l'entente du nom d'Arthur, et son sourire heureux fut rapidement remplacé par un autre, large et faux.

« Eh bien, tu sais, je suis juste un serviteur. Je ne peux pas me plaindre. »

Gauvain remarqua le changement dans le flegme de Merlin et il se demanda encore une fois ce qu'il pouvait s'être passé pour que l'autre homme ait les nerfs à vifs.

« Merlin », commença-t-il d'un ton sérieux, « Tu sais que je suis ton ami, tu peux me faire confiance. Tu peux tout me dire », il ajouta les dernières phrases doucement, cherchant les yeux de Merlin.

Merlin continua à regarder le plastron qu'il était en train de polir à ce moment là. Il voulait vraiment que ce soit le cas, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à Gauvain, il ne pouvait le dire à personne. Surtout pas à Gauvain, cependant il adorait beaucoup Gauvain et il ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'il était indigne et sale. Il ne pourrait pas supporter le fait que Gauvain sache.

« Ce n'est rien », murmura-t-il, espérant que Gauvain laisse tomber.

« Merlin », appela doucement Gauvain et Merlin leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Gauvain.

Alors que leurs yeux se rencontraient, marron contre bleu, Gauvain vit tant d'angoisse et de douleur dans ceux de Merlin qu'il ne pouvait pas résister de se pencher en avant et de l'embrassa légèrement.

Au début, Merlin frissonna, ses pupilles s'agrandissant de surprise et de peur. Mais ensuite, il ferma les yeux puis s'appuya contre le toucher de Gauvain.

Leurs lèvres étroitement liées et la douceur des lèvres de Gauvain et sa barbe agréablement piquante étaient intoxicantes.

Merlin approfondit le baiser et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Si Gauvain était surpris de l'expérience de Merlin, il ne le montra pas. Après seulement quelques secondes de ce bonheur agréable, Gauvain se retira. Il sourit à Merlin et après un certain moment, Merlin lui retourna le sourire.

Avant que les deux n'ait la chance de dire quoi que ce soit, Lancelot et Perceval firent irruption sur le terrain, dans l'intention d'égaler leur forces dans un défi. Ils se sautèrent immédiatement dessus l'un sur l'autre. Avant que les autres ne les voient, Gauvain se pencha et murmura, « Viens me rendre visite dans mes appartements cette nuit ». Et donnant à Merlin, un coup d'œil plus complice en direction des autres chevaliers.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	3. Désir

_**Chapitre 3 : Désir**_

Merlin était constamment malade de se sentir effrayé. Il était malade des haut-le-cœur le prenant au bas de l'estomac à chaque fois qu'Arthur et lui partaient seuls dans une pièce. Il était malade de faiblir à chaque contact. Et plus que tout, il était malade de se sentir usé et sale, pas digne de quelque chose de bon dans la vie.

Seulement, quand il était avec Gauvain pouvait-il se sentir heureux et maintenant que c'était assez clair pour lui que Gauvain l'aimait aussi, il avait enfin un moyen de se débarrasser de cette sale sensation d'être usée.

Il voulait laisser Gauvain le toucher, pour voir enfin ce que c'était de _faire l'amour, _il voulait voir ce que s'est de se sentir avec quelqu'un et d'apprécier ça.

C'est pourquoi il décida d'aller là bas, de se tenir devant la porte de Gauvain, nerveux et plein d'espoir.

Il prit une respiration calme avant de lever son poing pour frapper à la porte de Gauvain. Gauvain cria « Entrez » pratiquement avant que Merlin enleva sa main de sa porte. Il sourit à l'idée que Gauvain l'attendait et ouvrit la porte.

Il entra pour trouver Gauvain se tenant près de la porte, souriant nerveusement. Le sourire de Merlin s'élargit, pour quelqu'un qui était toujours si confiant, Gauvain était adorable avec ce regard timide dirigé vers lui.

Merlin se dirigea vers Gauvain et s'arrêta seulement quand ils furent face à face. Le sourire de Gauvain s'élargit et il posa sa main sur le menton de Merlin et tira son visage vers lui. Merlin ferma les yeux alors que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent puis s'ensuit un baiser sensuel. Merlin posa ses mains sur la taille de Gauvain et ils plongèrent sous sa tunique, commençant à explorer son ventre ferme et son dos.

Gauvain étreint Merlin, le rapprochant de lui et commença à son tour à explorer son corps. Bientôt la tunique de Merlin vola au dessus de sa tête, puis Merlin se débarrassa rapidement de ceux de Gauvain. Gauvain commença à mener Merlin en arrière, vers le lit, l'embrassant par intermittence et parcourant ses mains sur tout le corps fin.

Une fois qu'ils ont atteint le lit, Gauvain se dégagea de leur étreinte, arrachant un petit gémissement à Merlin. Gauvain sourit malicieusement à cela.

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça, Merlin ? » lui demanda-t-il, le fixant d'un regard brûlant dans les yeux du magicien. Merlin hocha la tête et plongea sur lui pour un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

« Plus sûr que je ne l'ai jamais été » répondit-il. Il a ensuite défait le lacet de son pantalon et tira sur son pantalon, libérant son sexe déjà dur; tout en maintenant un contact visuel direct avec Gauvain. Une fois qu'il sortit de son pantalon, Gauvain se permit de laisser errer son regard vers le bas, et s'immobilisa sur l'intimité de Merlin. Merlin se sentit gêné d'être le seul centre d'attention de Gauvain, son visage rouge, mais il dû admettre que c'était étrangement excitant d'avoir Gauvain le regardant de _cette façon. _Alors que Gauvain tendit la main et tenta de toucher son sexe, Merlin laissa échapper un gémissement. Gauvain le regarda interrogateur et Merlin hocha la tête une fois, puis Gauvain le saisit dans sa main et commença à le branler lentement. Merlin gémit et se pencha vers Gauvain.

Après quelques secondes à le branler, Gauvain lâcha son sexe et le poussa avec espièglerie à la renverse sur le lit. Il retira ensuite son pantalon, révélant sa propre érection dure. Merlin la regarda avec appréciation et nota avec satisfaction qu'elle était plus grosse que celle d'Arthur.

Alors que Merlin l'examina, Gauvain nota que le corps de Merlin avait beaucoup de contusions, il pensa que c'était un peu étrange, mais jugea que ce devait être le résultat de son dur travail manuel.

Donnant à Merlin quelques secondes pour le regarder, il se bougea ensuite pour se placer au dessus de lui, leurs érections se touchant presque.

Il se pencha et embrassa doucement Merlin, approfondissant le baiser et se baissant de sorte que leurs sexes se frôlaient, Merlin laissa échapper un long gémissement à cette sensation. Gauvain sourit dans le baiser et introduit sa main droite entre eux, saisissant leurs sexes les caressant ensembles. Merlin s'arqua à cette sensation et poussa un autre gémissement.

Après quelques secondes, Gauvain lâcha leurs sexes au grand dam de Merlin et se plaça entre les jambes de Merlin. Merlin s'y soumit sans hésitation. Gauvain saisit alors une fiole dans sa table de nuit à côté du lit et posa un peu de son contenu sur ses doigts, puis regardant fixement Merlin, il baissa sa main pour lentement faire le tour de son anneau de muscle.

Merlin soutint constamment son regard, ses yeux noirs de désir, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Gauvain glissa son doigt dans son trou serré. Il laissa échapper un léger gémissement et souleva ses hanches à cette sensation. Soutenant son regard calme, Gauvain commença à bouger son doigt en faisant des vas-et-vient.

Alors que Merlin commença à émettre ces doux bruits tendus de désir, Gauvain glissa un autre doigt et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser. Merlin gémit dans leur baiser et Gauvain continua à bouger ses doigts en des vas et vient pour l'étirer. Quand il frappa la prostate de Merlin, le jeune sorcier poussa un faible cri et ses yeux devinrent noirs de convoitise.

Quand Gauvain le jugea prêt, il enleva ses doigts et se déplaça légèrement pour positionner sa virilité à l'entrée de Merlin. Merlin se lécha les lèvres et tira Gauvain vers lui pour immobiliser leurs lèvres ensemble.

Alors qu'il embrassait Merlin, il glissa lentement son sexe dans le trou de Merlin. Sa respiration se saccada, Merlin était si serré et chaud et c'était le meilleur sentiment ressentit dans sa vie. Merlin pleura presque à la sensation de la virilité de Gauvain dans son cul, il rentra lentement et sensuellement en lui, lui donnant une chance de s'ajuster; ça n'avait rien à voir aux douloureux coups rapides d'Arthur, qui a servi pour atteindre le sommet.

Gauvain voulait vraiment qu'il prenne plaisir autant que lui en prenait. Après avoir donné à Merlin une seconde, il commença à bouger lentement en un va et vient. Il embrassa Merlin une fois encore avant de faire marche arrière et de se réajuster lui même ainsi il se mit à genoux avec les jambes de Merlin se reposant sur ses épaules,et, son sexe bougea rythmiquement en va et vient dans le petit homme.

Il bougea ensuite sa main pour saisir le sexe de Merlin et bougea en même temps que ses coups de boutoirs. Merlin était en train de gémir comme un fou, se préparant à venir sous les mains habiles de Gauvain. Un coup, deux coups plus tard et il vint dans les mains de Gauvain, leur semence se dispersant sur leurs poitrines.

Une fois que les muscles se contractèrent autour du sexe de Gauvain, celui-ci se lâcha et vint à l'intérieur de Merlin. Une fois qu'il fut remis de son orgasme, il bougea de sur Merlin, se couchant sur son ventre à côté de Merlin. Merlin roula pour se retrouver au dessus de lui. Lui embrassant l'arrière du cou, il lui murmura doucement « Merci ».

Puis il roula pour descendre du lit et mit ses vêtements.

« Attend, tu pars ? » demanda Gauvain, se tournant pour s'allonger sur le côté et regarda Merlin.

« Oui, je vais y aller. Je ne suis qu'un humble serviteur, tu te souviens ? » dit-il avec un sourire. Une fois habillé, il se pencha sur Gauvain pour l'embrasser une fois encore doucement sur ses lèvres. « Plus tard ? » demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir et de peur à l'entente d'un non.

« Bien sûr » répondit Gauvain, il abandonna les autres mots qu'il n'a jamais dévoilé.

Ainsi Merlin quitta la chambre avec un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres et se sentit heureux pour la première fois de sa vie, il prit une minute pour remarquer la silhouette sombre se dessiner à l'extérieur de la porte. Puis une grande main saisit son bras douloureusement, et avant qu'il ne puisse crier, une main couvrit sa bouche. La sensation familière de terreur absolue le saisit quand il réalisa qui c'était, mais c'était trop tard pour faire quelque chose.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	4. Peur

_**Chapitre 4: Peur**_

Idiot, idiot, idiot ! Comment pouvait-il penser pendant une seconde que ce bonheur pouvait durer ? Il aurait dû le savoir. Alors qu'Arthur le tirait douloureusement à travers les couloirs jusqu'à ses appartements, Merlin se sentait désolé de ne pas pouvoir garder ce sentiment euphorique pour au moins une nuit**. **Arthur voudra à tout prix effacer chaque souvenirs, chaque doux toucher par la douleur et la honte. C'était dans sa nature de détruire et de blesser, du moins ça l'était quand il s'agissait de Merlin.

Merlin fut tiré de ses pensées au moment où Arthur le jeta brutalement au sol et qu'il claqua la porte derrière lui. Merlin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de japper alors qu'il heurta le sol rugueux. Puis Arthur était sur lui, le saisissant encore une fois et le frappa durement au visage. Tandis que le coups sec résonna dans sa tête dans un bruit sourd, Merlin pouvait sentir le goût du sang.

« Tu crois que tu peux partir et dormir avec qui tu veux ?! » Arthur le regarda furieux. Il saisit les cheveux de Merlin et commença à le tirer vers le lit. « Tu crois que tu peux baiser mes propres chevaliers et me tromper ? Moi, le roi de Camelot ? ». Il jeta Merlin encore une fois au sol sur son dos. Puis il se pencha sur lui et lui saisit douloureusement son sexe à travers ses vêtements; Merlin ne pouvait pas empêcher le petit cri de s'échapper de ses lèvres. « Tu penses que c'est le tien ? Tu penses que ça t'appartient ? » demanda Arthur, un air menaçant se profilant sur Merlin. Merlin laissa échapper un autre cri de douleur. « Tu n'es rien, tu n'est qu'une sale pute sans importance. Tu m'appartiens » énonça-t-il, en chuchotant sombrement dans l'oreille de Merlin.

Merlin voulut protester, crier, le repousser et être fort. Mais il se sentait pris au piège comme un cerf sous les projecteurs. Il se sentait complètement impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, la main d'Arthur sur son sexe résonna avec une profonde douleur, mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était « Idiot, idiot, idiot », comment pouvait-il être si stupide pour penser qu'il pouvait être heureux.

Avant, il avait une chance de faire quelque chose pour sa protection, ou mêmesaisir ce qui se passait qu'Arthur le retourna brutalement et lui retira son pantalon. Merlin laissa les larmes brûlantes derrière ses paupières couler librement sur son visage. Il se sentait comme si c'était toute sa vie qui aurait dû être comme ça, juste de la douleur et de la peur, et le désir de satisfaire les autres et d'avoir à payer cher pour avoir osé demander sa propre satisfaction.

Soudainement, et sans préparation ni sans lubrifiant, Arthur rentra en lui. Il était habitué à tout ce genre de douleur, mais en plus maintenant, il savait que cela pouvait être différent; c'était mille fois pire. Au moins, il était étiré et ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que ça aurait pu être. Les mains d'Arthur creusa ses flancs douloureusement alors qu'il essayait de retenir Merlin pour accélérer son rythme.

Arthur poussait en lui en chantant un mot dans son oreille, « Mien, mien, mien » maintes et maintes fois et Merlin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le croire. Il appartenait à cet homme, il était son destin et ne devait jamais essayer d'y en échapper.

Habituellement, Arthur ne tardait pas à prendre son plaisir mais aujourd'hui il avait besoin de faire un point. Il ralentit et commença à pousser en Merlin lentement et durement, il fallait que Merlin sente chaque coup, qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y avait aucun échappatoire. Que lui, Arthur, était son seul maître. Et Merlin comprit, alors que la virilité d'Arthur continuait les vas et vient en lui, et que les larmes de douleurs, de regret et d'humiliations coulaient sur ses joues. Merlin comprit. Il comprit parfaitement.

Finalement, le désir sexuel d'Arthur dépassa son désir de vengeance. Il accéléra encore son rythme et bougea une de ses mains de son côté et tira douloureusement Merlin par les cheveux. Dans cette nouvelle position, il pouvait avoir encore plus de plaisir et causer à Merlin encore plus de douleur. Puis, il s'enfonça en lui encore quelques fois, grognant de plaisir avant de se répandre en Merlin. Puis, il lâcha son serviteur, il fouetta son sexe ramollit sur l'arrière train de Merlin et se leva vivement. Il tira son pantalon vers le haut et alors que Merlin se retourna, sa lèvre déjà gonflée sous le coup d'Arthur, Arthur se pencha une fois de plus sur lui. Voyant l'expression terrifiée de Merlin et ses yeux injectés de sang, il fit un sourire menaçant, assez content de lui.

« Maintenant, rappelle toi Merlin, tu le portes en toi ». Merlin continua juste à le regarder. Maintenant que l'assaut était terminé, il commença à ressentir la douleur traverser son corps et un sentiment de plomb chaud le traversa le rendant si lourd qu'il ne pourrait jamais se relever de le gouffre dans lequel il était plongé.

Arthur garda son mauvais sourire satisfait pendant une seconde, puis aboya à Merlin de sortir. Merlin se hâta de tirer son pantalon et courra hors de la salle. Cependant avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte, Arthur l'appela encore une fois « Je m'attends à te voir revenir ici dans la matinée avec mon petit déjeuner à la main. Et plus de tromperies avec mes chevaliers, parce que, Merlin, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable ». Merlin laissa passer la sombre menace sur lui et avala la boule dans sa gorge et quitta la pièce.

* * *

_**A suivre...  
**_


	5. Inquiètude

_**Chapitre 5 : Inquiétude**_

Il avait besoin de s'assurer que Gauvain ne le découvrirai pas. C'était la première pensée de Merlin alors qu'il sortait de la pièce. Tout d'abord, il devait rendre visite à Gaius et prendre certains onguents; son visage qui était paralysé par la douleur et qui commençait déjà à tourner au bleu clair pouvait être une preuve accablante. Heureusement, ayant déjà eut l'expérience d'être traité brutalement par Arthur avant, il avait quelques sorts de dissimulations à sa disposition, le problème était qu'ils ne donnaient qu'une apparence de peau lisse ça faisait toujours mal comme l'enfer dans la partie basse, d'où la nécessité des onguents de Gaius. Ensuite, il avait besoin de quelques excuses pour rester loin de Gauvain.

Il était effrayé de l'admettre, mais surtout il était terrifié que si Gauvain le découvrait, il serait dégoutté et ne voudrait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Ils étaient amis depuis bien longtemps, en un sens Merlin avait une sorte de regret d'avoir fait la prochaine étape parce que Gauvain avait une raison de regarder plus près, il ne pouvait plus plaisanter loin de ses soucies, et il s'attend à que Gauvain le prenne aux mots. Ils étaient maintenant plus que des amis, Gauvain voudrait espérer être au courant de ce que trouble son amant. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait se résoudre à vraiment regretter ça, c'était la plus belle expérience de son existence tourmentée, détenu par Gauvain; il se sentait juste coupable de dissimuler la vérité à propos de ce qu'il fait pour Arthur. Mais c'était une vérité trop humiliante pour être admise par la seule personne qui se souciait vraiment de lui.

Il fit son chemin rapidement vers les quartiers de Gaius, en restant dans l'ombre pour éviter d'être repéré. Il avait des années d'expériences en tant que serviteur, de veiller à ce que personne ne le remarque.

Une fois qu'il arriva à l'infirmerie, il s'assura d'abord que le vieil homme était dehors, il était en fait en train de dormir, ronflant doucement sur son lit. Puis Merlin s'avança et sélectionna les onguents dont il a besoin dans l'armoire, à présent il avait une bonne connaissance de celles qui marcheraient le mieux. Puis il alla dans sa chambre et se déshabilla soigneusement, conscient des diverses plaies et contusions. Alors qu'il se frottait lentement avec les différents onguents, un semi-liquide laiteux pour son visage, la fleur bleuâtre pour les nouvelles ecchymoses et la menthe pour son derrière, il pensa encore plus à sa situation.

Il se sentait irrité et en colère à ce moment, maintenant que le terrifiant moment paralysant de l'assaut d'Arthur était passé et qu'il était en sécurité dans l'obscurité de sa propre chambre, il ne pouvait pas vraiment justifié le fait qu'Arthur lui fasse ça. Pourquoi jouait-il la victime ? Il était un puissant sorcier il pouvait avoir Arthur sur ses genoux priant de grâce, au lieu que ce soit l'inverse.

Et pourtant, pour un raison quelconque, il n'a jamais pu résister à Arthur, le prince avait une telle emprise sur lui, qui le rendait totalement impuissant et faible.

Ayant eut cette merveilleuse expérience avec Gauvain, tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant était ça. Et au lieu de ça, il laissait Arthur le prendre encore et l'utiliser pour son plaisir. Tandis que tout ce qu'il voulait était de lui dire ses quatre vérités et de l'envoyer voler à travers la pièce la prochaine fois qu'il osait mettre Merlin dans cette position épouvantable, au fond Merlin savaitqu'il n'oserait jamais faire du mal à son maître. Peu importe les conséquences, c'était sa destin de protéger Arthur, même si Arthur était un homme mauvais.

Et l'humiliation qu'il éprouvait d'être utilisé de cette façon ne le permettrait jamais de se révéler à quiconque et de demander de l'aide. Il ne pourrait pas supporter que quelqu'un d'autre sache ce qu'il se passait dans les appartements d'Arthur.

Soupirant profondément, Merlin reboucha enfin toutes les bouteilles, mit ses vêtements de nuit et alla dormir, il n'avait que quelques heures avant qu'il ne doive se lever de nouveau et servir le petit déjeuner d'Arthur.

XxXxX

Merlin l'évitait, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était sûr de lui. Depuis leur nuit passée ensemble, qui s'était passé il y a trois jours à présent, Gauvain ne pouvait pas passer une seconde avec Merlin.

Il était toujours pressé, toujours trop occupé pour parler ou avait besoin de courir pour faire de courses urgentes pour Arthur ou pour Gaius ou Dieu sait qui d'autre.

Gauvain avait repassé leur nuit passé ensemble un milliers de fois dans sa tête, essayent de déterminer ce qui n'allait pas. Essayant de comprendre. Il était blessé et en colère contre Merlin, il croyait réellement qu'ils s'étaient liés cette nuit-là, il avait même pensé qu'ils auraient pus être ensemble maintenant. Cet espoir, dont il sentait que Merlin avait trahi était ce qui le rendait le plus fou. Il savait que Merlin ne lui avait rien promit, mais est-il qu'avant ils étaient amis. En fait, Merlin était le plus proche ami qu'il n'ait eu, et si ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble il se serait damné avant qu'il ne laisse cette nuit ruinée cette longue année d'amitié. Il allait obtenir une explication et il allait l'obtenir bientôt.

Cette nuit-là, Gauvain attendit au coin du couloir où se trouvait les appartements d'Arthur, il savait que Merlin allait bientôt arriver sur ce chemin avec le plateau d'Arthur après le dîner. Il se tenait là tranquillement et alors qu'il entendit les pas légers s'approcher dans le couloir, il sortit de l'ombre pour bloquer le passage à Merlin.

Merlin sursauta une fois qu'une silhouette se détacha du mur, mais une fois qu'il réalisa qui c'était, son expression changea de surpris à bouleversé.

« Je suis vraiment occupé maintenant Gauvain, je dois aller déposer ce plateau ». Puis il essaya de passer à côté de Gauvain et de se remettre en chemin. Mais le chevalier n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Regardant Merlin dans les yeux, son regard fâché et avec résolution il saisit le plateau des mains de Merlin et le posa sur le sol à côté d'eux.

« Je pense que ça peux attendre un moment, nous avons besoin de parler » dit-il. Merlin se mordit la lèvre inférieure, résistant à peine d'éclater en sanglots. L'expression de Gauvain se radoucit à cette vue, il le regarda aussi un peu confus.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, Merlin, je veux juste savoir ce qu'il se passe. Cela semblait bien aller, et puis tu as juste... Dis moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Merlin baissa sa tête et répondit dans un murmure à peine audible. « Je suis désolé Gauvain. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ça ne devait jamais arriver ». Le cœur de Gauvain se brisa à le voir comme ça. Il tendit sa main pour soulever la joue de Merlin, il pouvait donc voir son visage et il ne manqua pas le recul de Merlin quand sa main l'atteint. Si il ne se tenait pas debout si prés, il aurait pu penser que c'était une réaction à cause de lui, mais il se tenait assez près pour voir que c'était un recul à cause de la douleur.

« Merlin ? » demanda-t-il timidement. Merlin leva sa tête pour le regarder. Gauvain passa son pouce sur la joue parfaitement lisse de Merlin et vit avec une clarté absolue que le magicien frémit encore une fois de douleur.

Merlin sentit que les larmes étaient sur le point de tomber de ses yeux. Il se languit de dire tout dire à Gauvain, mais il était effrayé de ce qu'il pouvait arriver, effrayer d'être à nouveau rejeter. Gauvain avait une expression mi-choqué mi-soucieux sur son visage.

« Merlin, s'il te plaît, dis moi ce qui se passe ». Il lâcha son visage et lui demanda en le suppliant.

Merlin secoua sa tête encore une fois, abattu.

« S'il te plaît, Merlin, est-ce que quelqu'un t'a blessé ? ». Merlin resta aussi immobile qu'une statue, ne lui donnant aucun signe. Puis soudainement, Gauvain se souvint de la nombre étrange d'ecchymoses que Merlin possédait sur tout son corps quand ils avaient fait l'amour. Il tendit la main et saisit le pan de la chemise de Merlin, commencer à le remonter lentement.

Merlin saisit la main de Gauvain avec ses deux mais« Ne fais pas ça » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Gauvain pris juste ses mains, les enleva et releva rapidement la tunique de Merlin qui révéla son ventre pale et deux tâches de contusions sombres sur les deux côtés de son ventre, ressemblant étrangement à le forme d'un doigt. Gauvain prit une profonde inspiration. Merlin se tenait là, attendant tranquillement le verdict. Impossible de détacher les yeux des ecchymoses du corps de Merlin, il demanda brusquement « Qui t'as fait ça ? »

N'entendant aucune réponse, il bougea sa tête pour regarder Merlin, seulement ses yeux ne virent qu'une image du plateau sur le sol. Soudain, il eut un flash-back de Merlin se tenant devant la porte d'Arthur, pleurant silencieusement sur le plateau plein.

Il baissa lentement la tunique de Merlin pour la remettre en place, et regardant dans les yeux de Merlin avec le plus grand calme et détermination.

« Je vais le tuer. »

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**

**_Allez, plus que deux chapitres :)_**


	6. Colère

_**Chapitre 6 : Colère**_

Avant que Merlin ne puisse faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter, d'essayer et d'empêcher que quelque chose de terrible ne se produise, Gauvain avait déjà atteint la porte. Merlin courut après lui.

Gauvain fit irruption à travers la porte avec un grand coup, tandis que la porte frappa le mur, le son résonna dans un bruit sourd. Merlin était sur ses talons, essayant désespérément de l'arrêter. Arthur fut tiré du lit à cause de tout ce bruit et sauta immédiatement de son lit avec son épée dans sa main. Il n'était pas encore pleinement réveillé, ni réalisa ce qui se passait. Mais ses instincts de combats se rebiffa et il était prêt pour un combat. Son torse nu trembla dans la semi-obscurité dans la pièce sombre, la seule lumière venait de la lampe de nuit près du lit d'Arthur.

A la réalisation des traits suintant d'Arthur, Gauvain se tint devant le seuil avec de la détermination manifeste dans tout son sang froid. Ses épaules carrés en posture de combat, prêt comme toujours pour un combat. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, son visage semblait menaçant. Merlin se tenait tranquillement derrière, de peur de comment cela allait se passerou que l'issue ne soit pas la bonne. Si Arthur bat Gauvain, Merlin sera laissé tout seul avec ce monstre, et jamais plus il n'aurait l'opportunité d'être heureux, pour au moins un petit moment, de ce qu'il en était sûr.

D'autre part, si Gauvain bat Arthur, Camelot perdra son héritier et c'était le destin de Merlin de protéger le prince, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne en charge Camelot et qu'il en fasse le plus grand royaume jamais construit. Tandis que Merlin envisagea cette solution, Gauvain commença à tourner lentement autour d'Arthur qui était toujours seulement dans son pantalon de nuit.

Arthur laissa une ombre de sourire se dessiner sur son beau visage « Viens Gauvain, allons-nous vraiment nous battre pour ce morceau de saleté ? » Les traits de Gauvain se remplirent de de rage, il se jeta en avant. Arthur para et se recula. Ils continuèrent à se tourner autour.

« Si tu te soucies si peu de lui, pourquoi ne le laisserais-tu pas avec moi ? » demanda Gauvain, sa voix encore pleine de colère. Arthur lui aussi commençait à ressentir de la colère.

« C'est une question de principe, cher Gauvain. Tu devrais savoir mieux que ça, ce que c'est que de toucher à ma propriété ». Cette fois, tout d'un coup Arthur attaqua. Gauvain para. Ils continuèrent à danser l'un autour de l'autre, leurs épées meurtrières à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Merlin ne pourrait pas dire qui gagnera, ils étaient de force égale et ce qui étaient le plus dur, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas décider qui il voudrait voir gagner. Au cliquetis méthodique des épées, Merlin pouvait entendre son cœur battre sauvagement.

Soudainement, l'épée de Gauvain rentra en contact avec le bras d'Arthur et il recula de douleur, Gauvain le frappa avec son poing et Arthur recula en volant.

Alors qu'Arthur atterrit sur le dos dans un bruit sourd, il s'exclama menaçant : « Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Gauvain », essuyant le sang coulant sur le côté de son visage. Soudainement, il était de nouveau sur ses pieds, les épées se cognant encore une fois. Arthur se battait avec deux fois plus d'ardeur et Merlin pouvait voir que Gauvain se faisait de plus en plus conduire dans un coin de la pièce.

Le pied de Gauvain buta dans quelque chose sur le sol et il trébucha un peu en arrière, c'était tout ce que Arthur avait besoin pour profiter de l'avantage, il leva son épée et frappa Gauvain avec l'extrémité émoussée de son épée contre sa tempe, conduisant le chevalier au sol.

Alors qu'Arthur se tenait devant Gauvain l'épée prête pour un assaut final, Merlin réalisa avec grande netteté qui il voulait voir gagner.

« Quel dommage de perdre un tel chevalier talentueux » commença Arthur, sa voix ne sonnant pas, même de loin, désolé. « Mais, au moins, je vais avoir une belle paire de fesses pour me consoler pendant mes froides et nuits solitaire », termina-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Gauvain fit une nouvelle tentative d'attaque, mais sa situation était trop inégale, Arthur lança son épée qui glissa au sol dans un son strident.

Juste au moment où Arthur était sur le point de frapper, les yeux de Merlin devinrent or et le prince fut jeté à travers la pièce, se cognant contre le mur au côté opposé de la pièce. Il avait été ignoré pendant trop longtemps et si il devait laisser Arthur tuer la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé, il ne le se serait jamais pardonné. Merlin courut vers Gauvain et essaya de l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Gauvain avait un regard confus sur son visage. « Était-ce... Toi ? » demanda-t-il incrédule. Merlin hocha juste la tête, il ne voulait pas penser à propos des implications de révéler sa magie si tôt.

Alors qu'Arthur était sur le point de revenir à lui, Merlin remis l'épée de Gauvain à celui-ci et se dirigea vers son ancien maître.

« Je ne suis la propriété de personne Arthur je ne peux pas croire que j'ai laissé un tel homme pitoyable abuser de moi pendant si longtemps » dit-il debout au dessus d'Arthur, qui avait un air vraiment incrédule inscrit sur son visage, essayant en vain de se relever, ses membres éparpillés partout. « Gauvain et moi seront heureux, alors que vous vous continuerez à pourrir, seul et détesté de tout le monde. »

Il sentit Gauvain faire un pas derrière lui et un bras s'étendre délicatement sur sa taille. Sous le regard d'Arthur, il se retourna dans les bras de Gauvain et l'embrassa tendrement. En les voyant s'embrasser tous les deux si amoureusement et avec douceur, l'expression d'Arthur se radoucit et devint un peu perdu et triste.

Ne donnant pas la peine de donner plus de son attention à Arthur, Merlin saisit la main de Gauvain et avec un doux sourire se dirigea vers la porte.

« Merlin, attends ». Il entendit Arthur l'appeler doucement. Merlin ne pensait pas qu'il ait déjà entendit Arthur avoir cette petite voix. À contrecœur, il se retourna face au prince qui formait lentement ses esprits et se leva. Merlin attendit calmement jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne debout, s'appuyant lourdement contre le mur. La forme rassurante de Gauvain à ses côtés, l'épée à ses mains au cas où Arthur décida de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Arthur avait l'air sûr de lui, il regarda de Gauvain à Merlin, et murmura doucement « Je suis désolé. »

Dire que Merlin était choqué serait un euphémisme, il avait été convaincu depuis longtemps maintenant qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas être racheté et qu'il était juste un monstre sans cœur. Gauvain lui serra doucement la main, lui donnant du temps pour répondre ce qu'il voulait.

Merlin se sentait proche de pleurer et essaya de contenir ses larmes, il s'écria avec colère : « Vous êtes désolé ? Vous êtes désolés d'avoir terrorisé mon existence et de m'avoir fait sentir comme si je n'étais rien ! ». Au moment même où il avait fini, les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage.

Arthur avait une expression coupable sur son visage et il semblait sur le point de pleurer aussi. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il en était arrivé là. La première fois qu'il a prit Merlin comme sien, il s'était sentit incroyablement coupable par la suite, il l'avait seulement fait parce qu'il sentait qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle de sa vie, son père dirigeait toute son existence, il avait juste besoin de sentir qu'il pouvait avoir le contrôle de celui-ci. Merlin était proche, il semblait prêt, Arthur avait remarqué que le serviteur le désirait, il avait alors prit l'avantage. Il avait juré qu'il ne recommencerait plus jamais après cette première fois.

Mais la fois d'après, son père avait pris son contrôle, il avait appelé Merlin encore et encore et à chaque fois, il se sentait un peu moins coupable. Jusqu'à ce qu'il est venu à voir Merlin comme son droit donné, comme quelque chose qu'il pouvait prendre. Et quand cela fut menacé par Gauvain, quand la seule chose dont il avait le contrôle dans sa vie lui fut arraché, il l'avait juste perdu. Alors que toute ces choses traversa sa tête, il voulait les expliquer à Merlin, lui dire juste combien il était désolé. Lui dire combien il voudrait avoir quelque chose de beau comme avec Gauvain et Merlin avaient ensemble. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire quitter les mots de sa bouche. « Je suis désolé » dit-il encore, ses yeux pleines de larmes, espérant que ce soit assez.

Pour Merlin, ça ne l'était pas, il se retourna dans les bras de Gauvain et Gauvain donna à Arthur un regard plus que compatissant avant de diriger Merlin à l'extérieur. Ils allaient dans un nouveau monde, où il ferait en sorte que son bien-aimé n'aurait jamais à ressentir à nouveau la douleur.

Arthur fut laisser seul.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

_**La semaine prochaine, ce sera le dernier chapitre ^^**_


	7. Amour

_**Chapitre 7 : Amour**_

Ils avaient atteint une taverne près de la frontière de Camelot à deux jours de cheval. Merlin voulait quitter Camelot dès qu'il le pouvait, et Gauvain ne voulait rien de plus que de rendre Merlin heureux.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé d'Arthur ou de ce qu'il s'était passé, pour Merlin c'était encore trop frais. Et Gauvain ne voulait pas lui causé encore plus de mal. Ils avaient parlé de la magie de Merlin et Gauvain été absolument stupéfait par elle. Cela avait rendu Merlin groggy de joie d'être accepter et aimer pour ce qu'il était, quoi qu'il arrive. Ils galopèrent toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient épuisés et à la nuit tombée, Gauvain tenait son jeune sorcier et ils dormirent se délectant de la chaleur de l'autre.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient atteint la taverne et qu'ils avaient un lit pour dormir, Merlin voulait encore être avec Gauvain et il voulait réaffirmer leur amour loin de Camelot et du contrôle d'Arthur. Après dîner, ils revinrent dans leur chambre et trouvèrent une grande baignoire qui les attendait, l'eau chaude fumante sur les miroirs. Merlin se retourna vers Gauvain et ce dernier lui sourit : « Je pense que tu apprécieras ça après avoir passé autant de temps sur la route. »

« C'est parfait » s'écria Merlin. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement Gauvain sur les lèvres. Quand ils se séparèrent, Gauvain commença à le déshabiller lentement, il n'y avait pas d'urgence, pas de passion, juste de la douceur et de la sensualité. Une fois que Merlin fut totalement nu, Gauvain l'embrassa encore une fois et l'aida à monter dans la baignoire. Puis il saisit l'éponge savonnée et commença lentement à savonner le corps de Merlin. L'odeur de lavande était ivresse. Merlin se détendit sous l'eau chaude et le toucher de Gauvain, toutes les douleurs et le mal qu'il avait toujours sentit furent lavés sous le doux traitement de Gauvain. Après une minute, il se retourna pour regarder Gauvain et lui demanda de le rejoindre. Gauvain l'embrassa doucement, se déshabilla rapidement et ensuite se glissa dans la baignoire derrière Merlin et l'enveloppa de ses bras.

Il continua à laver Merlin, glissant l'éponge sur sa poitrine, la passa sur son ventre et plus bas sur sa virilité. Alors qu'il atteint le sexe de Merlin qui commençait à prendre vie, Merlin gémit, il pouvait sentir la dureté de Gauvain se pressant contre son dos et se frottant doucement contre elle, Gauvain gémit derrière lui.

Gauvain se pencha à son oreille et murmura « Finissons-en et sortons d'ici ». Sa main continua à caresser doucement l'érection de Merlin avec l'éponge. Merlin hocha la tête et après une autre seconde de plaisir, à contrecœur retira la main de Gauvain et sortit. Alors qu'il s'essuyait, Gauvain se lava rapidement et sauta hors de la baignoire, en volant la serviette de Merlin pour s'essuyer lui-même.

« Hey » s'écria Merlin, s'élança sur lui pour reprendre sa serviette. Gauvain sourit et partit plus loin. Quand Merlin se jeta de nouveau sur lui, riant lui-même, il saisit la serviette, mais Gauvain la laisser partir, il tira Merlin à lui et l'embrassa profondément, leurs virilités se touchant à peine, ce qui les rendait fou. La serviette tomba sur le sol, oubliée.

Une fois que le baiser fut rompu, Gauvain caressa les cheveux humides de Merlin et dit doucement, regardant droit dans les yeux de Merlin « Merlin, je veux que tu me prennes ce soir ». La respiration de Merlin s'accrocha dans sa gorge. « Je ne veux pas te faire de mal » coassa-t-il. Gauvain lui sourit doucement et lui donna un autre baiser sur les lèvres.

« Tu ne vas me blesser Merlin, je veux cette fois pour nous, je ne l'ai jamais fait avant et je suppose que toi non plus ? ». En réponse, Merlin secoua doucement la tête, Arthur ne voulait jamais le laisser le baiser. « Ce sera la première fois, pour nous, un nouveau départ » continua Gauvain. ''Un nouveau départ'', ça sonnait dans la tête de Merlin et il se sentait comme l'homme le plus heureux du monde. '' Un nouveau départ '', cela voulait dire un nouveau monde sans Arthur, sans douleur. Un monde où seulement le désir et l'amour existaient, le sien et celui de Gauvain. Il se pencha et captura les lèvres de Gauvain en un baiser, c'était le plus cadeau que Gauvain pouvait lui donner.

Gauvain le conduisit lentement vers le lit, ils s'allongèrent avec Merlin au dessus de lui.

Il était extrêmement nerveux, le moins qu'on puisse dire est que sa première fois n'avait pas été agréable et il avait besoin de s'assurer que celle de Gauvain sera parfaite, ce sera peut-être la seule fois où il voudra être au dessus, ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout, mais ça voulait dire que cette fois comptait réellement.

Il embrassa le chevalier et commença doucement à faire son chemin vers le bas de son corps, l'embrassant par intermittence et lui léchant tout les centimètres de la peau, son cœur était dans sa gorge, il était tellement nerveux qu'il serait capable de ne pas être aussi bon que Gauvain comme il a été pour lui.

Il s'arrêta un moment aux tétons de Gauvain et les agaça doucement, il pouvait les sentir durcir sous sa langue et Gauvain gémit. Les mains de Gauvain était partout sur lui, errant sans fin, il était juste perdu dans le plaisir.

Alors que Merlin continuait son chemin vers le bas et qu'il atteint la virilité de Gauvain, sa respiration s'attela à cette belle vue devant lui. Gauvain leva doucement la tête pour le regarder.

« Est-ce que ça va Merlin ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Merlin hocha la tête et lécha sensuellement ses lèvres. Puis sans plus d'hésitation, il lécha une fois le long de la hampe. Gauvain gémit. Merlin était vraiment bon pour sucer les queues, pour une fois il pouvait être reconnaissant de la connaissance qu'il a acquise pendant qu'il a été le serviteur d'Arthur. Il lécha encore une fois de la base au sommet puis la prit dans sa bouche. Gauvain se tordait et haletait. Alors que Merlin commençait à le sucer au niveau de la pointe, en prenant de plus en plus de longueur, Gauvain était perdu, pantelant et gémissant, et poussant ses hanches, essayant d'obtenir plus de contact. Merlin sourit autour de sa virilité, il adorait le fait qu'il pouvait faire ça à Gauvain, lui faisant perdre le contrôle comme ça. Il était un amant très réactif. Puis doucement, tout en suçant, il enduit ses doigts d'un peu d'huile et commença à tourner autour de l'anneau de muscle. Gauvain ne semblait même pas le remarquer, il était trop occupé à profiter de cette fellation.

Merlin accéléra le rythme et pouvait goûter le liquide pré-éjaculatoire dans sa bouche et commença doucement à bouger un doigt dans l'intimité de Gauvain. Le malaise était si léger qu'il fut vite oublier, Gauvain pouvait sentir qu'il été vraiment proche de venir, la chaleur serré autour de son érection le rendait fou de désir.

« Merlin » s'exclama-t-il après, « Je vais venir ». Ses mains ont formés des poings et il il s'agrippa aux draps alors qu'il s'enfonça et qu'il vint dans la bouche prête de Merlin. Merlin saisit cette occasion pour glisser un deuxième doigt en lui. Alors Gauvain surmonté son orgasme et haletait, Merlin le lécha avec diligence jusqu'à qu'il soit totalement remis et bougea toujours ses doigts en un vas et vient lent.

Alors que Gauvain se détendait après son orgasme, Merlin trouva la prostate de Gauvain avec ses doigts, et le chevalier se tendit de nouveau immédiatement, s'arquant pour rencontrer les doigts de Merlin et obtenir plus de plaisir. Merlin sourit à ça. Il continuait de frapper encore et encore, en même temps il se déplaça pour rencontrer les lèvres de Gauvain avec les siennes. Alors que Gauvain se tordait sous lui, gémissant à cette sensation, sa virilité durcissait encore, Merlin captura ses lèvres pour un baiser et Gauvain pouvait le goûter.

Le propre sexe de Merlin était déjà devenu douloureux, il se battait avec son besoin d'aller plus loin et sa libération. Juste le fait regarder Gauvain perdre le contrôle comme ça, sera certainement assez pour le faire venir.

« Gauvain », murmura-t-il contre les lèvres du chevalier. « Écarte tes jambes ». Gauvain obéit sans hésitation en écartant ses jambes et permettant à Merlin de se glisser entre elles, puis il mit sa main sur la tête de Merlin et le garda proche, l'embrassant durement, avec les doigts de Merlin encore enfouis dans son intimité, frottant contre sa prostate.

« Baise-moi, bébé » murmura-t-il sans souffle, une fois séparés. Merlin retira rapidement ses doigts et Gauvain gémit à la perte, tremblant sous Merlin, qui grogna à ce contact.

Puis Merlin enduit généreusement son sexe avec de l'huile et commença lentement à entrer dans son amant. Il regarda le visage de Gauvain de prés pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas mal, Gauvain se tendit un peu, mais il ne semblait pas trop en difficulté. Une fois que Merlin fut totalement entré, il ne pouvait pas croire l'intense plaisir que le canal serré autour de sa virilité lui donnait. Il se sentait comme s'il était en plein essor, il avait besoin de bouger. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander si c'était bon pour Gauvain, le chevalier bougea sous lui. Ils gémirent tous les deux à cet intense sensation.

Merlin commença à pousser lentement en des va et vient, il ajusta son angle de sorte qu'il puisse frapper la prostate de Gauvain encore et encore. Gauvain se desserait sous lui, son sexe déjà encore de nouveau dur, et se cognant contre le ventre de Merlin.

Merlin était si proche qu'il devait vigoureusement se concentrer pour ne pas se répandre si tôt. Il voulait qu'ils viennent en même temps. Gauvain était aussi évidemment si proche qu'il glissa sa main entre eux et commença à se caresser lui-même aux même rythmes que les coups de Merlin.

Merlin était haletant, et Gauvain gémissait doucement sous lui, il accéléra un peu son rythme, et dans la seconde qui suit, il gémissait alors que sa libération frappa, dans le même temps sa semence se déversa en Gauvain, son amant vint aussi, souillant leurs poitrines de leurs spermes. Merlin donna un dernier coup, se débarrassant de leur orgasme, et sortit de Gauvain, complètement épuisé. Il s'allongea près de Gauvain qui était également haletant. Puis Gauvain prit un chiffon sur la table de nuit et les nettoya rapidement tous les deux, puis il allongea Merlin à ses côtés et l'enveloppa dans ses bras.

« Merci amour », murmura-t-il doucement.

Merlin tourna sa tête de sorte qu'il puisse le regarder. « Non Gauvain. Merci à toi. C'est le meilleur cadeau que tu pouvais me donner », dit-il. Gauvain l'embrassa et sourit. Merlin se retourna et se réinstalla dans les bras de son amant.

Il était vraiment content, et cette fois il pouvait vraiment espérer que ça durerait. Peu importe quand et où, tant qu'il avait Gauvain, il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que la vie sera bien.

_**Fin**_


End file.
